


Working It all out ( A Lazel story)

by BadWolfKnight1986



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986
Summary: Hazel missed Sammy. She missed just liking one guy and not worrying about the others. But truth to be told I'm not sure she wanted it any other way.





	

This Headcanon Is not mine, but I have tweaked it to use because I think that it matches the story quite well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEO POV

Leo couldn't help smiling when he walked past Hazel. He'd gotten her to kiss him not too long ago. and nobody but them knew about it. Leo knew she felt guilty, horrible about it even, but he somehow knew that Hazel wouldn't protest if he kissed her again.

As he thought this he saw Hazel walk by him in the corridor.

"Hey, Hazel!" He said jogging to catch up with her

"Oh, Hi Leo," Hazel said blushing but even so Leo saw that she looked at him with........was that love in her eyes?

"Can I speak to you?, " He asked grabbing her hand 

***

1 Week Earlier

A knock on the door made Leo look up from his working

"Come in" Leo called out 

"Hey," said Hazel as she moved across the room to sit on his bed

"What's up?" he asked putting away his stuff to come sit alongside hazel on the bed

"I just came to you because I thought you might have... advice for me-" Hazel said

"about how to cope with boyfriend and girlfriend trouble as they drift apart like I did with Calypso?" he asked sighing

"Well...yeah..?" she replied

"I just thought... He was perfect" she said her voice catching on the last word, tears starting to fall from her eyes

"Hey, don't cry," said Leo picking up her hands and Hazel was shocked to see how much empathy and kindness was hidden in those warm chocolate brown eyes

"I'm sorry it's just...hard because the pain is still fresh," she said still crying

"Hazel, it will be ok I promise," Leo said as he pulled her into a hug

"Thanks," She said sniffling into Leo's shoulder

"It's no problem," Leo said 

"Thanks, you cheered me up a lot, who knew Leo Valdez was a psychologist?" she joked as she pulled out of Leo's embrace

She bent down to kiss Leo's cheek but at the last moment he moved his head and suddenly they were kissing wholly on the lips.  
LEO POV

She pulled away and I thought I had gone too far, but then she put her hands around my neck and kissed me again.

I hadn't meant to at the beginning, but now it had happened I felt whole as a hole had been filled in and I was whole.

We pulled apart gasping for air and then Hazel started to blush furiously and started stammering

"I'm sorry-I didn't-," she said

"Its ok," I said blushing too

"Umm... I've got to go now" she said blushing as she ran from the room

"Hazel-" I called, but it was too late she was gone

I turned to the bed and sat down clutching my head in my hands

"I've ruined things haven't I " I mumbled into his hands as I sat on the bed and stayed that way for a very long time

  ***

_____________________________________________________________________________

PIPER POV

"Why does life have to be so hard and love so complicated?" Hazel asked Piper looking up from her seat in Piper's cabin rubbing her tear-stained face with her palms

"Hazel, One thing I've learned is that love is not a tool or easy it's a thing that is part of all of us and it can be our downfall or rise." I said

"When did you get so wise Pipes?" Said Jason as he appeared in the door looking really cute in blue skinny jeans and I noted happily that he was wearing a camp half blood top instead of A camp Jupiter tee.

"Hey Sparky" I said grinning "I'll be right back is that okay Hazel?" I said to hazel who was watching us with a sad expression on her tear stricken face

"Oh yeah sure," she said jolting almost if she had been lost in her own thoughts and my voice had brought her back too reality

"So whats up with Hazel?" asked Jason looking somber with his blue eyes staring out behind his glasses with a serious expression

"Some agh...Boy trouble with Frank and Leo" I said uncomfortably not wanting to tell too much of her dilemma even to my caring and adorable boyfriend

"Agh, I see," said Jason instantly notice my hesitation and not pushing me which I was really grateful for

"So what did you want me for?" I asked him

"To see if you wanted to go to the movies with me?" He asked kind of shyly surprisingly

"You mean a date?" I asked arching my eyebrow

"Yeah," he said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck

"Of course Sparky," I said as I kissed his nose, He was just too adorable

"Yes!" He said punching the air with his fist then remembering I was still here he lowered it self-consciously, "I mean that great! Do you want to go in an hour after you make sure Hazel is all right?"

"Yup, that would be perfect," I said smiling at him

"See you in an hour then," He said kissing me then turning and walking away

"Ok see you," I said as I turned back to hazel

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked hazel as she stared at me fresh tears rolling down her face

"Huh?" she asked

"I mean it's your relationship, your life and you're in control so what do you want to do about it? I asked her 

"Well, I want to know how Leo feels about me." She said starting at me

"Well then, I Guess we'll have to find out won't we?" I say smiling at her

"Ok, that sounds nice but.. Piper what if he rejects me and tells everyone?" She asked me looking anywhere but at my face

"Knowing Leo he won't but if he does come get me and then I'll show him hell for hurting my Friend." I say smiling at her insecurity, she obviously likes him a lot.

"But he is your Best Friend!" Hazel said shocked

"Maybe so but he can't get away with hurting my other friends!" I say

"Thanks Piper" she says getting up and hugging me

"No problem Hazel" I reply

Pulling apart from the embrace I smile at her and tell her to "believe in herself"

 After Which I leave the room to go meet Jason for hopefully an early lunch before the movie.

 

______________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE
> 
> Hola Amigos!
> 
> It's me again (get it .. ok nvm!)and I just wanted to say that I have changed the story a bit so you might want to go back and read it again to understand the next few chapters.
> 
> ALSO, Um it's not italic text since technically its Piper's memory but it's also being thought because hazel sort of witnessed it so..
> 
>  
> 
> But did you like my little Lazel moment...? 
> 
> Sorry, I'm E.V.I.L!
> 
> have to wait till the next part comes out to find out what happens next! HAHAHAHahhahaha
> 
> And if anyone has read this before Its probably because I posted this on my Wattpad account : RosaGrace_CHB
> 
> Um so yeah...
> 
> \- Silena <3


End file.
